Love is like a drama
by DL-Akevi II
Summary: Chapter 3 is Up. Sasuke merasa ada keganjilan dengan kematian Sai, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mencari data-data tentang kematian Sai, disaat penyelidikannya belum menemukan titik terang, sesuatu terjadi padanya.YAOI / Aneh / Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Like A Drama – Chapter 1**

Original Story by : DL Akevi (AK)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance ft Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen AI / YAOI / Gay relations / Aneh / Super GaJE / Kriuk-kriuk(?) / Author abal-abal / Typo(s) / pair GAJE / OC / OOC dan kekurangan lainnya.

Catatan : Salam kenal, saya AK (baca Aka), author baru di FFn, tapi reader lama , mohon bantuan, kritik, saran dari senpai-senpai, reader-reader semua supaya tulisan saya bisa lebih baik kedepannya. Dalam fiksi ini saya mungkin menambahkan beberapa OC, perkenalannya langsung pada cerita saja ya. Selamat membaca, Arigato...

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" kata seorang pemuda yang tengah memeluk tubuh seorang pemuda raven bernama Sasuke.

"Ma'af Sai, aku tak bisa" jawab Sasuke, namun ia tetap membiarkan pria bernama Sai itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Keduanya hanya diam di dalam kebisuan hati masing-masing tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sai tahu, mungkin hanyalah mimpi baginya untuk berharap Sasuke mengatakan 'iya' setiap kali ia mencoba mempertanyakan kejelasan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia juga menaruh perasaan yang sama terhadap Sai. Namun itu semua harus ia kubur dalam-dalam, mengingat ia telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Terlebih ia kini adalah seorang aktor terkenal yang namanya tengah melejit. Sakura tunangannya adalah seorang aktris yang pernah beradu peran dengannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar itu dan memakainya, sedang Sai hanya terdiam di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, bola matanya terus mengikuti arah gerak Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya, lagi. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, tidak ada. Ia rela jika Sasuke meninggalkannya, tidak mencintainya, sekalipun jika ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke. Namun ia masih yakin akan harapan bahwa ia ada di hati Sasuke, meski tak diakui oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Karena selama ini, perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya tidak seperti manusia yang hanya menginginkan kesenangan dan sekedar memuaskan nafsunya saja. Sasuke begitu lembut, seperti memperlakukan kekasihnya sendiri. Atau mungkin, kekasih yang tidak diakuinya.

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Sasuke, dan "cup", sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sai. Sai masih tak bergeming. Ia hanya bisa memandang orang yang paling ia cintai berlalu dari hadapannya. Sesaat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya, ia melangkah menuju almari pakaiannya. Tangannya menggapai sebuah benda di atas almari yang berada di sela-sela buku, sebuah HandyCam. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum yang dapat berarti kesenangan dan kelicikan.

.

.

Sebuah mobil ferrari merah melaju dengan kencang di atas jalanan kota Konoha yang malam itu cukup lenggang. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan mata pualam yang mengemudikan mobil itu sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia menyetir tidak beraturan dan meracau tidak jelas. Ketika hampir sampai pada jembatan yang menghubungkan kota Konoha dan Suna, pemuda itu tertawa keras seperti orang kesetanan.

"ha, hahaha ..Aku mencintaimu, Sasuu~ke.. haha haha"

-Brak!-

Tiba-tiba mobil pemuda itu menabrak tembok pembatas jalan. Mobil itu kehilangan kendali karena kecepatannya terlalu cepat. Dan tepat di area pinggir jembatan, mobil itu kembali menabrak dinding jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu sehingga dengan mudah kayu itu hancur, dan mobil itu terjun bebas menuju dasar sungai yang cukup dalam.

.

.

Di sebuah lokasi shooting film action, terlihat beberapa crew mondar-mandir mempersiapkan property untuk membuat sebuah scene pengejaran teroris. Sasuke, sang aktor yang kini sedang di puja-puja oleh halayak konoha juga turut berpartisipasi menyumbangkan kemampuan aktingnya dalam film ini. Kali ini ia berperan sebagai tokoh teroris. Sasuke terlihat serius mendengarkan instruksi dari sang sutradara bernama Jiraya. Kru-kru yang lain kini telah menempatkan diri pada posisi masing-masing. Begitu pula Sasuke yang juga telah bersiap ditempatnya. Adegannya kali ini adalah ia harus berlari dan melompati pagar pembatas pada atap gedung, dan harus mendarat dengan sempurna di atap gedung sebelahnya, dan seterusnya sesuai yang diarahkan sang sutradara.

"Camera, rolling, action!" teriak Jiraya sang sutradara.

Sasuke pun langsung berlari diikuti tiga orang yang mengejarnya di belakang. Lompatan pertama, ia berhasil mendarat sempurna, berarti kerja kerasnya berlatih dari seorang ahli parkur selama sebulan penuh tidak sia-sia, kemudian ia terus berlari, tiga orang di belakangnya juga berhasil melalui dinding itu. Namun pada lompatan kedua,

-Bruk-

Sasuke melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke melompat dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan atau mungkin ia sudah tidak fokus karena scenenya dibuat minim cahaya, sehingga keseimbangannya tidak stabil dan ia tak dapat mendarat dengan sempurna dan menyebabkan kaki kirinya terkilir. Beruntung ia tidak jatuh kebawah. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau merasakan jatuh dari gedung 25 lantai. Meskipun sudah dipasang pengaman sekalipun, resiko itu tetap ada.

"Arrgh..ssh." Sasuke mengerang ketika dirasakannya kakinya begitu sakit.

"Cut! Cut! Medis! Medis!" teriak Jiraya dan paramedis segera menuju ke tempat Sasuke melalui tangga yang sudah dipasang sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya terkilir Sas, coba luruskan kakimu" kata salah satu para medis.

" " Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menuruti perintah dari salah satu paramedis itu saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kakinya ditarik.

"Gimana Shino?" tanya Jiraya kepada paramedis yang menangani Sasuke.

"Sepertinya persendiannya agak bengkak Sensei" jawabnya.

"Penyembuhannya mungkin sekitar 5jam" lanjutnya.

"Ma'afkan aku Sensei" kata Sasuke.

"Tak apa, sebuah film tak akan bagus tanpa kecelakaan" jawab Jiraya tenang.

"Oke, untuk hari ini cukup" kata Jiraya kepada semua kru.

Sasuke dibantu kru lainnya menuju pos istirahat di dalam gedung tempat lokasi shooting. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Perhatiannya tertuju pada handphone yang tergeletak di atas tasnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat ada banyak sekali panggilan masuk dari konohamaru, adik dari Sai. Ada satu pesan masuk dari konohamaru juga.

-kak Sasuke, cepat ke rs konoha I sekarang. Kak Sai, kecelakaan kak, .

Seketika mata Sasuke membulat saat ia membaca isi pesan dari konohamaru. Tanpa sadar ia langsung bangkit meraih tasnya, dan berlari dengan terpincang-pincang menuruni tangga. Ia seakan lupa bahwa kakinya sedang bengkak.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana. Tunggu Sas! Kakimu... Bodoh" kalimat menggantung keluar dari Shino, paramedis yang tadi menangani Sasuke. Ia gagal memperingatkan Sasuke jika ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri bahkan berlari seperti itu, bengkaknya akan semakin parah. Walaupun tadi ia sudah memberi obat penghilang rasa sakit, tapi obat itu tidak menyembuhkan dan bersifat sementara.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat panik, ia menyusuri setiap lorong yang ia lewati di rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh konohamaru. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis ditemani seorang butlernya di depan pintu UGD. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju anak kecil itu. Ketika Sasuke sampai di depan ruangan. Anak itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan menangis.

"Sst.. tenangkan dirimu konohamaru, ada kakak disini" kata Sasuke pelan dengan memeluk konohamaru.

Sasuke sendiri berusaha untuk tenang walaupun hatinya bergemuruh kekhawatiran. Konohamaru hanya menghubungi Sasuke. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan ia tak mempunyai saudara dekat, yang ia tahu, kakaknya hanya punya satu teman, yaitu Sasuke, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Kakaknya, baginya, Sasuke adalah orang terdekat bagi kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya Sebastian?" tanya Sasuke pada butler keluarga Konohamaru.

"Menurut polisi, Tuan Muda menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan mengalami kecelakaan Tuan" tutur butler yang bernama Sebastian itu.

'Semoga dia baik-baik saja Tuhan' Sasuke berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluar seorang dokter dari pintu UGD. Dokter itu terlihat cemas, Sasuke, Sebastian, dan Konohamaru langsung menghampirinya.

"Ma'af, Kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Tuan Sai" kata dokter itu.

"Apa katamu hah?" Ia mencengkeram kerah sang dokter.

"Ma'af" kata dokter itu sekali lagi. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mencoba untuk memasuki pintu UGD dengan paksa. Tetapi ia ditahan oleh beberapa perawat pria yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"SAI..Bangun bodoh!" Sasuke berteriak putus asa. Ia jatuh terduduk. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar seketika muncul di kepalanya. Butir-butir bening perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tak pernah mengalirkannya sebelumnya. Dari belakang, ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan kecil memeluknya.

"Kakak..hiks, hiks" konohamaru seolah telah mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia menangis memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan konohamaru. Berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan anak kecil berusia delapan tahun itu. Walaupun ia sendiri begitu sakit.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang sedikit mendung, menjadi pengantar Sai pada upacara pemakamannya yang hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke manatap peti yang berisi jenazah Sai dengan tanpa ekspresi. Peti itu perlahan turun, dan beberapa orang menimbunnya dengan tanah hingga tertutup seluruhnya membentuk gundukan tanah baru. Ia masih memegangi tangan Konohamaru yang masih terus menangis sejak semalam.

Sasuke meminta Konohamaru untuk tinggal bersamanya, ia tahu Konohamaru tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Namun Konohamaru menolaknya. Ia tetap ingin tinggal dirumah peninggalan orangtuanya bersama butlernya. Sebastian telah bersedia, Sasukepun sepenuhnya percaya pada Sebastian. Karena Sebastian sudah lama menjadi butler keluarga Sai.

.

.

2 bulan semenjak kematian Sai, semuanya kembali normal, jika dilihat dari luar. Sasuke kerap bertengkar dengan Sakura, dan kabar keretakan hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah tentu terdengar oleh media infotaiment. Berbagai spekulasi muncul, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terlibat cinta lokasi dengan seorang aktris, atau apalah, bahkan ada yang mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke seorang Gay, karena sebelumnya Sasuke terlibat bermain dalam sebuah film gay. Mungkin kenyataannya benar dia Gay. Namun yang pasti semua itu baginya hanyalah omong kosong. Pemicu keretakan hubungannya dengan Sakura sebenarnya hanya satu. Yaitu penyesalan Sasuke. Ia menyesal tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai 'kekasihnya' di masa lalu, ia menyesal karena tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tidak 'normal', dan ia menyesal karena kebodohannya yang lebih memilih karir yang akhirnya justru mematikan perasaannya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

"Oi, Teme. Kau dapat tawaran main di film terbaru Jiraya-San, gimana?" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama. Ia adalah Manager untuk sang Uchiha.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil membalik-balik koran di tangannya.

"Hn apanya bodoh? Kau mau terima atau tidak?" kata Naruto dengan frustasi. Bertahun-tahun ia menjadi manager Sasuke, tapi ia tak pernah paham arti 'Hn' setiap kali bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Apa perannya? Gimana ceritanya bodoh!" balas Sasuke secara sarkastik.

"Kau harus berperan sebagai seorang Gay lagi" kata Naruto sambil asyik membaca naskah sinopsisnya. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, sejenak ia berfikir tanpa melepaskan kertas yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Baru kali ini kau menolak peran dari Jiraya-San" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau tidak suka dengan rumor kedekatanmu dengan Gaara yang disebut-sebut menjadi penyebab keretakan hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Saat ini memang berita bahwa Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan partner mainnya dalam film 'Boyfriend', Gaara sedang menjadi pembicaraan dimana-mana. Namun baik Sasuke maupun Gaara tak pernah mau buka suara.

"Tidak juga, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Karena semua itu omong kosong" jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm, mungkin" jawab Naruto dengan nada menggantung.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto dengan memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka.

"Tidak, hanya saja,, mungkin benar kau tidak suka Gaara, tapi yang kulihat, Gaara perhatian sekali padamu akhir-akhir ini" jawab Naruto serba salah.

"Itu urusannya, bukan urusanku" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan managernya di ruangan yang bernuansa putih gading itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan apartemen Sasuke itu di buka dari luar. Dari luar muncul seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan aksesoris bando pink, dengan balutan rok kecoklatan selutut dan baju hem model perempuan yang sederhana namun anggun. Ia tersenyum mendapati ada orang di dalam.

"Hai Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto terhadap gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu melangkah kakinya menuju Naruto.

"Hai juga Naruto-kun, kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Hmm" Naruto melirik arloji yang ada di pergelangan tanganya.

"Dia baru saja keluar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Sakura-chan. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia mau kemana, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku jika pergi. Mau menunggu?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah" Sakura akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di sofa seberang Naruto.

"Akan kubuatkan minuman, kau mau minum apa Sakura-chan? Di sini ada kopi, capucino, dan coklat" tanya Naruto dengan ramah sembari beranjak ke dapur yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Kau baik sekali, kalau boleh capucino saja" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan diminum nona manis" kata Naruto sembari memberikan capucino Sakura.

"Hehe terimakasih" jawab Sakura. Ia lalu menyeruput capucinonya.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuka tanpa bersuara. Sebenarnya ia sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang pergi, jadi ia bisa berdua dengan Sakura. Ia menyukai Sakura sudah sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Sakura bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini ia masih memiliki perasaan itu, apalagi ia begitu yakin bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya tidak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ia merasa kasian pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan Naruto, menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau begitu cantik Sakura-chan" Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura juga tersenyum, terlihat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. Sakura mengakuinya, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, dan menurutnya kalo diperhatikan lebih jauh, wajahnya tidak kalah dengan Sasuke. Ia yakin, jika Naruto juga seorang artis, ia pasti akan mempunyai fans yang banyak.

.

Melihat keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang cukup dekat membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, ia tidak merasa cemburu, sama sekali tidak.

Naruto yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Sasuke berdiri di sisi pintu langsung beranjak berdiri, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke.." Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke dan segera mengejar Sasuke. Naruto sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik manatap Sakura.

"Sakura, mungkin sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pertunangan kita" kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Sas? Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Naruto" jawab Sakura kaget.

"Aku bahkan tidak menuduhmu melakukan sesuatu dengannya" kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir ciri khasnya.

"Tapi Sas, aku," Sakura tergagap tak dapat menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

"Lupakan. Dan satu lagi," Sasuke melepas sebuah cincin perak yang selama empat bulan ini melingkar di jarimanisnya.

"Aku kembalikan ini" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan cincin itu pada Sakura. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua bibirnya untuk menahan sesak yang ia rasakan. Ia begitu sakit, ia begitu mencintai Sasuke, namun mengapa Sasuke semudah itu membuang hatinya seperti sampah. Dari belakang ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sakura" Naruto berkata dengan pelan.

Sakura tak mampu membendung perasaannya lagi saat ini, air matanya tumpah begitu saja pada pelukan Naruto.

.

"Ma'afkan aku Sakura"

.

.

Yeyeye.. chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga. Saya dapat inspirasi dari lagu Bintang di surganya Ariel. Tx to Ariel. Nah gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya? Pendek? Gaje? Ga sesuai judul ya? #Reader : Iya iya iya iya | #Saya : *nangis di pojok kamar* | Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Do'akan saja saya ga lupa alurnya XD | Review Please... (AK)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Like Drama – Chap 2**

Original Story by : DL Akevi (AK)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance ft Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen AI / YAOI / Gay relations / Aneh / Super GaJE / Kriuk-kriuk(?) / Author abal-abal / Typo(s) / pair GAJE / OC / OOC dan kekurangan lainnya.

#Catatan : Dalam chapter ini kemungkinan ada jeruk(?)/lime/semi lemon, mungkin ga sebagus buatan senpai-senpai yang udah ahli ya.. saya kan masih baru hehe.

#R and A (Reader and Author):

Aika Enma : jangan sedih dong Aika, matinya dia ada manfaatnya kok *lho?*

Saya balasnya review untuk yang login langsung di PM masing2 ya. Makasih buat : **Mara997, Aika Enma, Arai kazura, Lonely'Strawberry** yang udah baik hati ngereview fict Gaje saya. * hug u all * | Nah, ini chap 2 udah keluar. Kilat kan? Hehe. | Selamat membaca ^^.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut raven yang memiliki mata pualam terlihat berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sebuah bangunan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bangunan apa. Naluri keingintahuannya membuat kedua kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong di dalam bangunan yang minim cahaya itu. Ia menemukan beberapa pintu di dalamnya, dan ia dengan asal memasukinya begitu saja.

Telah lama ia berputar-putar di dalam bangunan itu, bangunan yang menurutnya seperti labirin dan ia sadar ia telah tersesat di dalam labirin itu. Ia memukul-mukul tembok itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar ada suara seperti langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sekilas ia melihat ada seseorang melintas melalui pintu lorong di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian ia berlari kearah itu berharap menemukan sosok itu.

Nihil. Di lorong itu tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Namun ia kembali melihat sekelebat sosok yang lewat di pintu lain.

"Siapa kau?" teriak pemuda itu.

Ia pun berlari kearah pintu itu, namun ia tak mendapati apapun. Kembali ia melihat sesosok manusia melewati pintu di belakangnya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul sosok itu. Kali ini ia sedikit beruntung, karena sosok itu berhenti tepat di ujung lorong yang sepertinya buntu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Ia berhenti beberapa meter dari sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm" sosok itu kemudian berbalik. Sang pemuda memicingkan matanya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, namun kondisi cahaya yang kurang sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sosok itu. Dan suara itu. Ia seperti mendengar suara itu.

.

"Sas, Sasuke.. Sas.."

"Ngh.." Sasuke menggeliat di dalam selimutnya ketika sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran bawah sadarnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk sedikit memperoleh kesadarannya. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut pirang sudah berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak terkejut, karena ia tahu siapa pria berambut pirang itu. Ia sengaja memberi Naruto kunci duplikat apartemennya agar Naruto lebih mudah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai manager.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada Naruto. Semua orang benci jika tidurnya diusik.

"Ma'af, aku harus membangunkanmu. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi. 30 menit lagi kau ada jadwal pemotretan" kata Naruto sabar.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Butir butir air mengalir membasahi tubuh Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpinya itu. Suara pelan itu, suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur, ia melihat Naruto sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya di sudut ruang. Dilihatnya di meja sudah ada secangkir kopi panas dan setangkup sandwitch. Tanpa perlu bertanya siapa yang membuat dan untuk siapa dibuat, Sasuke mengambil roti isi itu dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit sampai habis. Ia lalu menyeruput minumannya itu sedikit.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto seusai menutup telephonenya.

"Hn"

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Apa kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutku harus. Ia takkan bahagia denganku. Ya 'kan?" jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

" " Naruto hanya diam.

"Apa kau sudah membatalkan tawaran dari Jiraya-Sensei?" Sasuke gantian bertanya.

"Aku belum ketemu beliau. Rencananya akan kulakukan hari ini. Kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

" Aku terima tawarannya" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Hmm, baiklah" Naruto terkejut pada awalnya, seorang Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak semudah itu berubah pendapat. Tapi akhirnya ia menurutinya. Tidak ada ruginya juga baginya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang"

.

.

Setelah sesi pemotretan berakhir, Sasuke beristirahat sejenak di rest room yang diperuntukkan khusus baginya.

"Setelah ini apalagi?" tanya Sasuke pada managernya.

"Karena tadi pagi kau bilang mau menerima tawaran Jiraya-San, jadi hari ini kita harus menemuinya untuk persetujuan kontrak kerja. Pukul 15.00. Hanya itu saja jadwalmu hari ini" tutur Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa istirahat dulu, akan kucarikan makanan, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke akui, Naruto memang seorang manager yang sangat baik, walau terkadang sifat bodohnya keluar. Tapi dia pintar mengatur waktunya, juga dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa" jawab Sasuka sambil matanya terpejam.

"Oke. Oh ya Sasuke. Aku lupa, sewaktu kau di dalam, Itachi-San menghubungiku. Dia bilang, agar kau menghubunginya segera" kata Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain itu" jawab Naruto.

"Hn"

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap meninggalkan rest room mereka menuju studio milik Jiraya. Ketika keduanya sampai di lobi, muncul sekumpulan wartawan yang ingin memastikan berita batalnya pertunangan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berlari menghindari wartawan dan menuju mobilnya. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di balik kaca gelap mobilnya tak menghiraukan teriakan dari wartawan-wartawan itu. Naruto dengan gesit membawa mobil mereka untuk segera keluar dari area gedung dan langsung melaju di jalanan.

"Wartawan bodoh" Sasuke menggerutu di dalam mobil.

.

"Apa kabar Jiraya-San?" sapa Naruto kepada Jiraya sambil menjabat tangannya. Sutradara film yang akan mengontrak Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sensei?" Sasuke bergantian menyapa, berjabat tangan.

"Baik, baik silahkan duduk"

"Jadi kau bersedia menerima peran dariku, Sasuke" tanya Jiraya langsung pada inti masalahnya.

"Ya Sensei, saya akan mencoba bekerja secara profesional" jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

"Hn, oke. Kebetulan, orang yang akan menjadi pathner mu nanti sekarang ada di sini. Itu dia. Aiba!" Jiraya menoleh pada seseorang yang ia panggil Aiba itu dan melambaikan tangannya, mengintruksi agar pemuda bernama Aiba itu menghampirinya.

"Ya Sensei" kata pemuda itu.

"Kenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Naruto managernya, dan Sasuke, Naruto, ini Shinjiro Aiba" tutur jiraya.

Ketiganya lalu berjabat tangan. Ketika Sasuke menjabat tangan Aiba, ia merasa aneh dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang Aiba berikan padanya, dan suara pemuda itu, seperti suara sosok dalam mimpinya. Sasuke baru menyadarinya, suara pemuda bernama Aiba itu, mirip dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya, dan mirip sekali dengan suara, Sai.

Sesaat kemudian, Aiba pamit terlebih dahulu. Ia bilang ada janji. Sasuke dan Naruto menyusul berpamitan beberapa menit kemudian.

.

"Siapa orang bernama Aiba itu" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke.

"Setauku dia model majalah, dia masih baru di dunia entertaint, aku belum mengetahuinya lebih banyak, dan sepertinya film ini film pertama baginya" tutur Naruto.

.

.

Setelah Naruto pulang dari apartemennya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuh di kasur king sizenya. Tidak berniat untuk tidur, lagipula saat itu masih pukul 17.00. Ia teringat pesan untuk menelefon kakaknya. Ia bangkit lagi meraih benda mungil di dalam tasnya, dan menekan beberapa tombol pada layar sentuh benda itu.

"Akhirnya telepon juga" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku menelefonmu Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Adikku sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak diganggu di saat ia bekerja" ucap Itachi dengan penuh penakanan pada kata 'adikku'. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan suatu hal,"

"Hubunganku dengan Sakura?" potong Sasuke.

"Ah, iya, kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan? Bikin malu saja" katanya.

"Dari awal dia yang terus memaksa, dan aku bosan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah,," terdengar helaan nafas di sana.

"Kalau hanya itu saja yang ingin kau ketahui, akan ku tutup sekarang"

-tut-tut-tut-

Mungkin saat ini seorang Uchiha Itachi sedang menghela nafas frustasinya, karena ia tak pernah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan adik satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali terbaring memejamkan mata pada kasurnya, sampai sebuah suara pecahan kaca apartemennya membuka paksa kedua matanya dan membuatnya berdiri seketika. Dan dilihatnya sudah ada sebuah panah besi menancap pada dinding apartemennya yang berada di lantai 15 itu. Dan ia langsung menoleh pada pangkal arah luncur panah itu, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Sasuke menghapiri panah itu, ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada selembar foto dirinya yang tertancap pada panah itu. Ia mencabut panah itu, dan perlahan melepas foto yang berlubang itu. Ternyata di balik foto itu ada sebuah pesan bertuliskan "Aku merindukanmu Sasuke". Sasuke berpikir bahwa itu hanya ulah orang iseng, atau salah satu dari fansnya.

Di sudut ruang lain yang juga berada di lingkungan apartemen Sasuke, seseorang dengan santainya menyeruput kopinya sambil menikmati senja sore yang begitu indah menurutnya. Matahari yang tenggelam di antara gedung pencakar langit.

"Sore yang indah, ya'kan Sasuke?" orang itu berbicara sendiri sambil menatap pancaran senja yang masih terlihat di kacanya.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kejadian teror anak panah itu, Sasuke kerap mendapat bingkisan-bingkisan tanpa nama yang tertuju padanya, setiap bingkisan itu terdapat pesan bernada manja terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing soal ini. Ini hanya berpikir itu pasti dari salah satu fans fanatiknya saja. Apalagi ia kini disibukkan oleh proyek film terbarunya yang sudah berjalan 35 hari.

Pengerjaan film ini banyak mengambil setting di kota Amegakure. Setiap scenenya Sasuke selalu berusaha profesional, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak suka dengan perannya kali ini. Biasanya ia selalu dicitrakan sebagai seorang yang maskulin nan cerdas dan misterius. Namun kali ini, dia harus berperan menjadi tokoh UKE bernama Takatsuki Fumi yang bersifat tulus, cerdas, namun tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Takatsuki Fumi adalah seorang pelajar teladan yang hidupnya kurang beruntung karena ia tidak di anugerahkan kemuliaan, dan kesejahteraan, tapi beruntung Tuhan menganugerahkan ketampanan dan kecerdasan baginya. Suatu hari ia dihadapkan pada suatu peristiwa yang akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan tokoh SEME. Ia adalah saksi kunci atas pembunuhan direktur suatu perusahaan besar. Ia sudah ingin mengatakan kebenarannya pada polisi jika seandainya ia tidak diancam oleh pelaku bahwa ibunya akan dibunuh. Akhirnya ia tutup mulut.

Karena merupakan saksi kunci, polisi melakukan menjagaan yang ketat terhadapnya. Namun seseorang dari pelaku berhasil menculiknya dan membawanya ketempat persembunyian pelaku. Fumi salah menduga, ia menduga jika ia akan dibunuh oleh pelaku, namun ternyata tidak, sang pelaku justru menunjukkan alasannya membunuh, apa kesalahan sang direktur sehingga pelaku tega membunuhnya.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya, ia menyimpulkan satu hal. Motif pelaku itu dendam pada direktur yang pelaku yakini telah membantai keluarganya di masa lalu. Ia merasa senasib dengan pelaku, karena ia juga memiliki dendam terhadap seseorang entah siapa yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Ia berhari-hari tinggal bersama pelaku. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi berteman, walaupun ia tahu status orang yang dianggapnya teman itu adalah buronan.

Tanpa ia duga sebelumnya ternyata pelaku yang bernama Yukio Ren yang diperankan oleh Shinjiro Aiba itu menaruh perasaan padanya. Suatu malam, Ren sengaja memberi Fumi sebuah minuman yang akhirnya membuat Fumi kehilangan kesadaran dan mau saja melakukan sex dengan ren. Adegan itu pula yang membuat Sasuke sangat marah.

**=========== Rate semi M scene ===========**

"Ngh.. Ren!" Sasuke mendesah dalam aktingnya ketika lidah Aiba menjamah kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai naskah, jika tangan Aiba tidak melakukan pekerjaan lebih.

"Matte, Ahh.." kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan sebenarnya karena tangan Aiba tiba-tiba mempermainkan kejantanannya. Beruntung scene itu dilakukan dalam keadaan minim cahaya, dan tubuh mereka berdua setengahnya tertutup selimut, jarak kameramennya juga agak jauh, jadi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa agedan itu setengahnya bukan rekayasa.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hasratnya keluar. Aiba hanya tersenyum melihat partnernya itu dalam keadaan tersiksa dan justru menambah tempo permainan tangannya.

"Ahh!.." Sasuke akhirnya tidak dapat menahannya dan mengeluarkan hasratnya pada tangan Aiba seiring suara teriakan dari sang sutradara.

"Cut!" Aiba segera beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, meninggalkannya dengan tertutup selimut. Mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar telanjang, masing-masing masih mengenakan boxer pendek.

Sasuke berusaha secepat mungkin menetralisir nafasnya yang tak beraturan pasca ejakulasi. Ia tak mau sampai ada kru yang mengetahuinya. Memalukan. Batinnya menggerutu.

.

.

-plak-

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Aiba ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke telah terlihat seperti meriam yang sudah akan meledak. Aiba hanya tenang dan tersenyum memegangi pipinya yang terasa sedikit perih. Di ruang ganti itu hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi tidak akan ada media yang meliput kejadian ini dan tidak ada yang mendengar karena ruangan ini juga kedap suara.

"Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau lakukan hah!" Sasuke membentak Aiba dengan lantang.

"Memberimu service, sudah jelas 'kan? Lagi pula kau menyukainya 'kan?" Aiba balik bertanya.

"Menjijikan!" kata Sasuke geram.

"Menurutmu lebih menjijikan mana dengan orang yang ejakulasi di depan umum?" sindir Aiba.

-plak-

Sebuah tamparan kembali ia dapatkan dari tangan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke duga sebelumnya, Aiba mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan keras. Sasuke terhimpit antara dinding dan badan Aiba. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba-tiba Aiba mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Memaksakan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Mphh.. Ai ! Mph" Sasuke terus meronta-ronta di dalam ciuman panas itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari Aiba.

"Ehmp.. Hah!" Sasuke berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Aiba. Keduanya saling memandang dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Namun tatapan keduanya berbeda, Sasuke memandang Aiba dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian, sedangkan Aiba menatapnya dengan tatapan puas.

-cklek-

Sesaat kemudian pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Ternyata kalian di sini, ayo buruan, kita kejar scene selanjutnya" kata salah satu kru film. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, di susul dengan Aiba.

.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin sekali membatalkan kontrak kerja pada film itu sekarang juga, tapi jika ia batalkan, ia harus harus membayar denda yang tidak sedikit, lagi pula keseluruhan scene pada film ini tinggal 20an % lagi. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Untuk saat ini dia harus profesional. Pemikiran itu yang ia tanamkan di otaknya. Ia meraih setumpukan naskah dialognya. Ia tambah merutuki dirinya lagi ketika ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia harus melakukan adegan yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi di ruang ganti tadi, hanya saja dengan alur berbeda. Sial. Batinnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang duduk di seberang kursinya hanya menatap naskah dialog itu dengan tersenyum senang.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam hah? Aku kira kau orang baik" Sasuke sebagai Fumi mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada penuh frustasi.

"Aku memang bukan orang baik Fumi, orang baik tidak akan membunuh" kata Aiba sebagai Ren, ia kemudian mendekati tubuh Fumi yang bergetar.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Fumi kepada Ren. Sementara Ren terus mendekat hingga akhirnya Fumi terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan dinding yang dingin.

"Aku suka caramu membangkitkan nafsuku Fumi, aku suka desahanmu yang menggoda itu, aku suka semuannya darimu" ucap Ren sambil menyentuh wajah Fumi dengan lembut.

"Menjijikan!" Fumi mencoba berontak, namun Ren kembali menghempaskan tubuhkan pada dinding.

"Kau lupa, semalam kau yang memulai duluan lho" kata Ren dengan nada menggoda dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh bibir Fumi.

"Brengsek!" Fumi hendak menghantam Ren dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun Ren dengan sigap menangkap dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Fumi pada dinding dengan tangannya. Ren langsung memangsa korban yang telah didapatkannya itu. Ia mencium Fumi dengan paksa dan kasar dalam beberapa menit. Merasakan Fumi terus memberontak, Ren menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Ditatapnya mata Fumi dalam-dalam, ia seolah menyesal membuat orang yang begitu ia cintai justru membencinya. Pemberontakan Fumi melemah. Ia merasakan tangan Ren kembali beredar di wajahnya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu,,, Fumi" ucap Ren dengan sedikit jeda. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, tangan Ren beranjak membawa tubuh Fumi pada pelukannya. Bibir Ren tertuju pada telinga Fumi, berniat membisikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke" bisik Aiba tepat di telinga Sasuke, bisikan yang sangat pelan untuk di dengar para kru tapi masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke membulat matanya tak percaya.

"Cut! Wow,, amazing! Akting yang luar biasa.!" kata Jiraya sambil bertepuk tangan. Mendengar intrupsi itu, keduanya langsung memisahkan diri, terutama Sasuke.

.

Seminggu kemudian, pengambilan scene untuk film berjudul "Thrust in Love" itu akhirnya selesai juga. Sikap Aiba masih seperti biasa, namun ia tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal aneh dalam scenenya bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sedikit lega karena ia tak perlu bertemu orang yang menjengkelkan bermuka dua seperti Aiba lagi, untuk kasusnya dengan Sakura sudah sedikit mereda karena Sakura telah melakukan konferensi pers untuk menjelas kebenarannya, jadi ia tidak perlu bicara panjang lebar dengan wartawan.

.

.

Seharian Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di dalam apartemen tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengganggunya. Naruto juga tidak datang ke apartemennya, sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapat chemystri dengan Sakura dan sekarang jadi sering menemani gadis itu kemana-mana. Naruto hanya bertemu Sasuke jika ia mempunyai jadwal saja.

Sasuke berbaring pada sofa di ruang bacanya, tidak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di meja sebelah sofa dan membuatnya ambruk. Sasuke meraih bingkai foto itu. Ia memandanginya cukup lama. Ia tahu betul, siapa sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai itu.

"Ma'afkan aku Sai"

-tok tok tok-

Sebuah interupsi suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Ia meletakkan bingkai itu pada tempatnya semula, dan beranjak menuju pintu.

-cklek-

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui siapa tamunya di sore ini.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke"

.

.

Curcol GAJE: huh, akhirnya chapter kedua selesai, beruntung banget saya bikin ini selama libur kuliah. Pada penasaran ya kenapa Sai kubunuh duluan? Penasaran juga ngapain saya bawa-bawa OC segala?|*Reader: gak tuh*| Huh, ya udah kalo gitu ga kulanjutin *pura2 ngambek*| tapi berhubung saya baik hati *bo'onk banget* saya akan tetep lanjutkan, tapi saya juga belum tau lanjutannya gimana *nah lho?* | Soalnya saya juga ngetik kalo pas dapat hidayah(?) aja *ngeles*|Ya udah deh sampai jumpa di chap depan. Tetap do'akan saya ga lupa alurnya XD | Review Please... (AK)


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Like Drama – Chap 3**

Original Story by : DL Akevi (AK)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance ft Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen AI / YAOI / Gay relations / Aneh / Super GaJE / Kriuk-kriuk(?) / Author abal-abal / Typo(s) / pair GAJE / OC / OOC dan kekurangan lainnya.

#Catatan : Dalam chapter ini kemungkinan ada jeruk(?)/lime/semi lemon.

#R and A (Reader and Author) :

Terimakasih kepada **: Afuri, Mara997, temma feltson, Lonely'Strawberry, Sky pea-chan**, Terimakasih banget untuk reviewnya. Balasannya aku PM ke akun masing-masing ya.. Chapter 3 udah diupdate, selamat membaca.. ^^

.

.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui siapa tamunya di sore ini.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke" sapa tamu itu, seorang pemuda bermata pualam yang tidak ingin ia temui.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan mengajak tamu berbicara di pintu" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan harusnya aku tak perlu membukakan pintu untukmu" kata Sasuke tersinggung.

"Hey" Sasuke terperanjat ketika Aiba memaksa masuk begitu saja, dan menabrak bahu kirinya.

"Apartemen yang bagus" komentar Aiba mengelilingi apartemen Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja di ruang baca Sasuke. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di situ. Ia meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang tadi juga dipegang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke. Aiba tersenyum, ia meletakkan kembali foto itu dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkanmu" kata Aiba tenang.

"Hhh, rupanya kau mengaku Gay, tapi aku tak tertarik padamu" kata Sasuke sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengaku Gay, karena aku memang Gay dan aku tidak pernah menutupinya kok, dan bukankah kita sama?" kata Aiba masih tetap tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Aiba.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tahu siapa dirimu" kata Aiba sambil melihat-lihat koleksi buku Sasuke di ruang itu.

"ck" Sasuke berdecak dengan ketus.

"Jadilah milikku Sasuke" kali ini Aiba menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hh, kau membuatku tertawa Aiba. Aku tidak mau" kata Sasuke meremehkan.

"Aku akan memaksamu" jawab Aiba. Dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan tiba-tiba Aiba menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke di sofa.

"Apa-apa'an kau! Lepas!" Sasuke memberontak. Tetapi Aiba langsung mencium bibirnya. Aiba lebih berkuasa karena ia menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Hah, Aiba Sto Hmmp" kembali mulutnya ditangkap oleh bibir Aiba. Aiba bosan dengan mulut Sasuke dan beralih ke daerah leher Sasuke. Ia ciumi setiap inchi daerah itu, menggigitnya sedikit, menjilatinya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga tercipta sebuah kissmark di sana. Tubuh Sasuke terus meronta-ronta meminta dilepas. Namun Aiba tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam kaos Sasuke. Meraba-tubuh atletis Sasuke, ia berhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil di dada Sasuke dan memijitnya perlahan.

"Ngh.." akhirnya Aiba mendengar desahan tertahan Sasuke, ia tersenyum bangga di sela-sela ciumannya. Namun walaupun begitu tubuh Sasuke masih saja memberontak. Namun Aiba terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia baru akan melepaskan baju yang menghalangi tubuh Sasuke, tapi gagal ketika sebuah interupsi menganggu pekerjaannya.

-tok tok tok-

Aiba reflek menoleh ke arah pintu, dan Sasuke langsung mendorongnya menjauh dan mengambil jarak dengan Aiba. Aiba sedikit terpental, tapi tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hah,, padahal sedikit lagi, harusnya aku memastikan dulu tidak akan ada pengganggu" kata Aiba tenang tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Sasuke bertambah emosinya ketika mendengar Aiba berkata seperti itu.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan Sasuke" Aiba tersenyum dan beranjak ke arah pintu.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membunuh Aiba saat itu juga. Berani-beraninya Aiba mencoba memperkosanya dan mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu.

Aiba membuka pintu, dilihatnya ada sosok pria berambut kuning berdiri di depannya.

"Eh hai, rupanya ada kau, sedang apa kemari?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya main saja, dan aku mau pergi sekarang" kata Aiba.

"Oh" Naruto hanya menjawab begitu saja, karena ia juga tak terlalu akrab dengan Aiba.

Setelah Aiba berlalu dari apartemen Sasuke, Naruto masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Oi Teme, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat berantakan" tanya Naruto heran melihat sikap aneh Sasuke yang sejak tadi tetap berdiri di sudut ruang bacanya dengan keadaan baju kusut dan rambut sedikit berantakan. Dan ia sedikit curiga dengan bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal di leher Sasuke. Namun ia tak terlalu ingin ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini" Naruto memberikan beberapa map kepada Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memintaku mencari data-data itu Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin memastikan apa dia benar-benar mati atau tidak" kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Ia meminta Naruto untuk mencari data-data tentang kecelakan Sai, mulai dari keterangan kepolisian dan data-data dari pihak kedokteran serta bukti-bukti yang menyatakan Sai benar-benar telah mati. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi bukankah orang itu sudah mati?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah" kata Sasuke ragu.

"Nar, kau yakin data-data ini asli?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Karena orang suruhanku itu adalah orang dalam, dia sahabatku tak mungkin ia mamalsukan itu" kata Naruto yakin.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak ada hal lain, aku mau pulang sekarang" kata Naruto.

"Ya" kata Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian Naruto berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkannya dengan setumpukan berkas-berkas yang membuatnya bingung. Ia menjejerkan semua foto otopsi yang di dapat Naruto. Mayat yang ada pada foto itu jelas sekali, itu adalah wajah Sai. Tapi ada beberapa kejanggalan yang Sasuke rasakan. Dalam semua foto proses otopsi, tidak ada satupun foto tubuh Sai yang mengambil gambar kepalanya, semuanya berkisar di area leher kebawah. Dan ia merasa janggal dengan adanya dua bekas luka goresan di lengan mayat itu. Seandainya itu bekas luka karena kecelakaan tidak mungkin terlihat seperti itu. Bekas luka-luka itu menurutnya lebih pas seperti luka guratan benda tajam seperti silet. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Jika Sai sendiri yang melakukannya, untuk apa Sai melukai dirinya sendiri, kecuali satu hal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Sai memakai narkoba. Tapi luka itu benar-benar seperti luka yang biasanya dibuat dengan sengaja oleh seorang pecandu untuk menikmati heroin. Apa Sai memakai narkoba hingga akhirnya ia kecelakaan? Pikirnya. Mungkin masuk akal, seseorang dengan pengaruh narkoba akan kehilangan setengah atau seluruh kesadarannya. Dan kata Sebastian waktu itu, 'Tuan muda menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk'. Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan analisanya. Dan ia baru teringat

Ia mengobrak-abrik dokumen lain mencari data otopsi mayat itu, disana disebutkan bahwa korban hanya mengkonsumsi alkohol dalam jumlah banyak yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dan tidak ada data tentang narkoba disitu. Ada yang salah. Pikir Sasuke. Ia kini yakin mayat itu bukan mayat Sai. Tapi dimana Sai yang asli, tapi foto mayat itu benar-benar wajah Sai. Ia juga melihat sendiri saat pemakaman. Tapi entah kenapa ia kini meragukan kebenaran kematian Sai. Ia yakin, mayat itu, mayat dilihatnya itu, yang ia saksikan di upacara pemakaman, bukan mayat Sai. Lalu kemana Sai yang sebenarnya? Atau analisanya salah?

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke keluar dari apartementnya berniat untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengisi perutnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang di sudut lain sedang mengawasinya, sesaat kemudian sosok itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke menggunakan lift untuk menuju lantai bawah. Di lift itu hanya ada dirinya, ia tak merasa aneh, karena biasanya memang jarang ada penghuni yang sudah beraktifitas di hari sabtu pagi. Ketika ia sampai di lantai 12, lift berhenti dan terbuka, di sana ada dua orang berbadan kekar yang kemudian masuk lift bersama Sasuke. Pintu lift berangsur menutup dan sesuatu tak terduga terjadi padanya.

Kedua orang itu menyergap Sasuke, salah seorang dari mereka membekap mulut Sasuke dengan saputangan, dan seorang lainnya memegang tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Perlahan Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing tubuhnya melemah, dan setelah itu ia tak mengingat apa-apa.

.

"Kerja bagus Bee" kata seorang yang kini sedang menahan tubuh Sasuke agar ia tidak melorot.

"Haha, bos pasti senang Jugo" kata seorang yang dipanggil Bee itu kepada temannya yang bernama Jugo.

Lift berhenti di lantai 7, mereka berdua keluar dengan menyeret Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Mereka tak perlu takut ketahuan oleh penghuni lainnya karena pemilik semua ruang di lantai ini adalah satu orang.

Jugo merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah punch card dan menggesekkannya pada pintu bernomor 703. Terdengar suara 'klik' dari pintu itu, kemudian ia membuka pintunya. Lalu Bee membopong tubuh Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya di kasur dalam ruangan itu. Dan sesorang yang berdiri di samping jendela di dekat kasur itu hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kerja bagus, kalian boleh pergi" katanya tersenyum.

"Baik Bos" kata Jugo. Kemudian mereka berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Perlahan sosok itu mendekati tubuh Sasuke di atas kasurnya. Ia membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia lalu merendahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke lebih dekat. Perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke beberapa saat.

"Ini hukuman karena kau selalu menolakku Sasuke" katanya pelan.

.

.

-Tck-

Suara decak kesal keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

"Kemana kau Sas?" tanyanya pada gadget yang ia pegang, namun tak memberikan jawaban. Padahal ia ingin memberitahu informasi penting.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam selimut tebalnya, tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ketika ia mencoba bergerak, satu hal yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah tangan dan kakinya terikat pada setiap ujung kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" kata seseorang yang duduk di sofa di samping kasur.

"Kau!" Sasuke menggeram. Ia tak menyangka yang melakukan semua ini adalah Aiba.

"Lepaskan aku Aiba!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak" kata Aiba datar.

"Oh ya Sasuke, besok adalah tayang perdana film kita kan? Apa kau mau melihatnya sekarang? Aku sudah lihat lho" kata Aiba seiring ia melangkah menuju meja yang tepat berada di depan kasurnya. Ia mengambil remote control sebuah layar flat 32 inchi yang tertempel pada dinding di depan kasurnya.

"Hmm, aku sedikit kecewa pada love scene yang kita mainkan berdua. Kau tidak profesional Sasuke" katanya meledek.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke kembali membentak penuh amarah.

"Harusnya kau lebih profesional Sasuke" kata Aiba.

"Hmm, profesional yang... seperti ini" lanjutnya, dengan diiringi gerakan tangannya menekan sebuah tombol pada remote yang ia pegang. Perlahan muncul cahaya dan terdengar sebuah suara dari layar datar itu.

Iris Sasuke seketika terlihat membulat sempurna melihat gerakan grafis yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Sebuah suara menyusul menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya. Membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

.

.

#CurcolGaje : hoa hoa hoa *treak2 ala indian* akhirnya saya bikin multichap (padahal baru tiga chapter di bilang multi XD) Saya mengetik fict ini dengan penuh kegalauan, ~mau di bawa kemana alurnya~~ *nyanyi**plak* Rencananya fict ini akan saya akhiri di chapter 4. Itu baru rencana sih, ga tau kalo tiba-tiba ada tambahan ide lagi. Ok, review ya.. dan see u next chapter ^^


	4. Final Chap

#CurcolGaje : hoa hoa hoa *treak2 ala indian* akhirnya saya bikin multichap (padahal baru tiga chapter di bilang multi XD) Saya mengetik fict ini dengan penuh kegalauan, ~mau di bawa kemana alurnya~~ *nyanyi**plak* Rencananya fict ini akan saya akhiri di chapter 4. Itu baru rencana sih, maka dari itu saya mau voting, siapa yang mau fict ini dipanjangin, ato diakhiri aja di next chapter.

So please.. review untuk kelangsungan hidup fict ini *blink no jutsu* ^^

**Love is Like Drama – Chap 4**

Original Story by : DL Akevi (AK)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance ft Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen AI / YAOI / Gay relations / Aneh / Super GaJE / Kriuk-kriuk(?) / Author abal-abal / Typo(s) / pair GAJE / OC / OOC dan kekurangan lainnya.

#Catatan : Dalam chapter ini kemungkinan ada jeruk(?)/lime/semi lemon. Lama-lama saya ngerasa ini ga nyambung ama judulnya. T.T

#Balesan review :

Afuri : hmm, ya gitu deh :D ini posisinya dibalik, uke jadi seme, tapi aku lebih suka Sasuke jadi UKE *chidoried* XD makasih reviewnya.

Mara997: Gomen, emang pendek, inspirasi mepet T_T . Final chap udah diupdate, met baca.

Rei-Kun 541 : makasih reviewnya :) ini udah diupdate, met baca ^^

Hmm, akhirnya final chap, selamat membaca.

.

Iris Sasuke seketika terlihat membulat sempurna melihat gerakan grafis yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Sebuah suara menyusul menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya. Membuat dadanya sesak.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" ucap Sai dengan lembut di depan wajah Sasuke. Perlahan ia mengecup lembut bibir Seme yang berada di atasya itu.

"Sai" Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sai dengan jari-jarinya.

Sai meraih tangan Sasuke, membawanya menyentuh wajah Sai.

"Aku tau kau tak pernah yakin akan hubungan ini Sasuke, tapi aku mohon, percayalah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" Sai menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ketulusan di dalamnya. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya diam. Sai bergerak mendekati wajah Sasuke, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Kedua manusia itu saling berpaut, saling mengecap dan berbagi kehangatan masing-masing. Deru nafas tak beraturan terdengar saat keduanya melepas pagutan yang penuh hasrat.

Sasuke beralih menjelajahi bagian lain tubuh Sai dengan lidahnya. Ia perlakukan setiap bidang yang ia lewati dengan lembut.

Rintihan dan desahan mengalun dalam ruangan itu, sebagai pembuktian atas penyerahan seluruh jiwa dan raga sang manusia yang terbelenggu dalam tirani yang ia sebut cinta.

Sai menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa perih pada tubuh bagian bawahnya ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk menyatukan dirinya. Keduanya bergerak seirama menghasilkan decitan-decitan dan suara khas orang bercinta yang mereka abaikan, desiran hasrat keduanya lebih besar dari segalanya.

.

Sajian audio visual yang terproses dalam otak Sasuke membuatnya merasa sangat sakit, dadanya terasa sesak seperti terhimpit sebuah batu besar menghalangi nafasnya. Ia tak percaya, saat ini ia menyaksikan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang ia katakan menjijikan.

"Cukup Aiba! Hentikan!" bentak Sasuke dengan matanya yang terpejam erat. Ia tak mau melihatnya lebih jauh. Namun alunan suaranya dan Sai terus menggema di ruangan itu.

"Hmm" Aiba menyeringai. Ia meletakkan remote yang ia pegang ketempatnya semula tanpa menghentikan 'pertunjukan' di dalam layar.

Sasuke terkejut dan segera membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih sesuatu. Ia bertambah kaget saat di depan wajahnya telah ada wajah Aiba. Sasuke terdiam dengan nafasnya yang tak teratur menahan amarahnya.

"Kau terlihat begitu menderita Sasuke" kata Aiba dengan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menepis tangan Aiba dengan memalingkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang terikat tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dalam kepalanya berkecambuk berbagai pertanyaan. Apa hubungan Sai dengan Aiba, darimana Aiba mendapat semua rekaman itu, apakah Sai adalah Aiba? Keduanya terlihat berbeda, namun suara mereka mirip.

Aiba mengecup perlahan bibir Sasuke, namun ia mendapat penolakan dari pemiliknya.

"Apa-apa'an kau!" bentak Sasuke. Aiba tak menjawab. Ia malah kembali memagut bibir Sasuke, kali ini dilakukannya secara paksa. Ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memegangi dagu Sasuke, agar ia tak dapat mengelak.

"Hmpp.. Stop! Ai -mpp" Aiba mencoba masuk lebih dalam, mengecap rongga mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya, dan mengajak lidah Sasuke menari bersamanya.

Sasuke tak memiliki jalan keluar, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, ia masih mencoba melepaskan diri sampai pergelangan tangannya sedikit lecet karena bergesekan dengan tali.

"mmmpphh hah.." deru nafas Sasuke memburu ketika Aiba melepaskan bibirnya.

Aiba memandangi Sasuke sejenak, dan ia tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Aku punya kejutan lain untukmu" kata Aiba, belum sempat mencerna kalimat Aiba, sedetik kemudian Aiba menyibak selimut tebal pada Sasuke yang ia anggap penghalang. Kini terpampanglah tubuh polos Sasuke yang terlihat indah bagi Aiba. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ternyata ia tak tertutup apapun di balik selimut itu kembali memaki dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya tergerak untuk memaki-maki Aiba, namun sebelum kata-kata itu tersampaikan ke atmosfer, Aiba segera menangkup bibirnya.

"Nghh,.." Sasuke mendesah disela-sela ciumannya ketika ia merasakan miliknya disentuh, dan dipermainkan. Aiba menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke dan melakukan gerakan in-out tempo sedang.

Aiba merasakan benda yang ada pada genggaman tangannya mulai mengeras, dan perlawanan dari Sasukepun melemah.

"Ahh Henti,, nghh" erang Sasuke ketika Aiba berpindah ketelinganya.

Aiba menjilati daun telinga Sasuke dan mengigitnya perlahan, ia merosot kebawah sedikit di leher Sasuke. Ia kecup perlahan semua bidang di daerah itu, kemudian ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengecap rasa Sasuke, dan menggigitnya tidak terlalu keras, ia kecup lagi, ia jilati, lalu gigit, ia lakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga muncul banyak berkas kemerahan di leher Sasuke.

Aiba bergerak turun lagi, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sejenak wajah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan dan kedua matanya yang ia paksa terpejam dengan wajah kemerahan.

Aiba melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia merosot lebih kebawah, ke dada Sasuke. Otaknya mencerna bahwa kejantanan Sasuke yang dipermainkan oleh tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cairan pre cum. Ia tersenyum ia melihat kedua nipple Sasuke menegang, meminta untuk disentuh. Aiba dengan hati menerima tawaran itu. Ia kecup salah satu nipple Sasuke, ia mainkan dengan lidah dan giginya membuat sang pemilik tubuh semakin mengeratkan bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Jangan ditahan Sasuke" kata Aiba disela-sela aktifitasnya. Ia berpindah ke nipple yang satunya. Dan ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya sehingga membuat otot-otot tubuh Sasuke semuanya menegang.

"Nghh...Ahh.." Sasuke melepaskan suaranya ketika aliran hasratnya keluar begitu saja mengotori tangan Aiba.

"Hmm, kau menikmatinya Sasuke?" tanya Aiba meremahkannya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Entah karena ia putus asa karena yang ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, atau karena ia berpikir keras, siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Aiba kembali mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

"Akh..." Sasuke memekik pelan saat tiba-tiba kedua jari Aiba memaksa masuk pada liang rektumnya. Ia dapat merasakan jari-jari Aiba bergerak zig-zag di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akh,. Kumohon,. Hen,, ti, kan" ucap Sasuke dengan susah payah ketika Aiba memaksa menambah satu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang rektum Sasuke. Namun Aiba tak menghiraukannya ia masih mencoba sedikit melonggarkan lubang sempit itu.

Aiba mencabut ketiga jarinya, dan melepas ikatan kaki Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke sudah tak melawan seperti tadi. Ia membuka kancing dan resleting celana hingga memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudang menegang sedari tadi. Lalu Ia memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Sasuke, tepat dihadapan rektum Sasuke. Aiba memegangi kedua kaki Sasuke dengan erat saat ia memasukkan milikknya pada rektum Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran seprei dengan erat.

"Ahh" Aiba mendesah saat ia berhasil masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia terdiam sejenak membawa wajahnya menuju wajah Sasuke, ia sentuh dengan lembut wajah Sasuke, menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata pualam itu. Ia akhirnya melepas ikatan pada kedua tangan Sasuke. Dan membawa tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat" kata Aiba dengan nada penuh ketulusan. Sasuke menatap kedua mata yang memandangnya itu, dan kini iya yakin dengan hatinya siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

"S-Sai,," Sasuke memantapkan dirinya untuk kembali menyebut nama yang telah lama tak terucap dari bibirnya. Aiba tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke yang bergetar, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kini ia tak lagi menolak justru membalas perlakuan Sai. Lama-kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dua insan yang memendung rasa sakit dan kerinduan yang mendalam, menciptakan sebuah hasrat untuk saling memiliki dan tidak ingin melepas satu sama lain.

"hah ah ah , ah, sa-ai,, ah" Sasuke mendesah tak teratur saat Sai bergerak dalam tubuhnya dan menubruk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali hingga membuatnya hilang kendali.

.

"suki, sukidayo,, Sas-ke" ucap Sai ketika ia merasakan dirinya hampir keluar.

"Oremo, suki, Sai- ahn ahh" Sai tersenyum senang, karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menjawab pernyataannya. Sai mempercepat gerakan in outnya dan membuat Sasuke mendesah lebih keras sampai akhirnya Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh cairannya dan tercecer mengenai perutnya. Disusul dirinya sendiri yang ia keluarkan di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahh" desah keduanya bersamaan, lalu Sai memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang bersahut-sahutan dengan miliknya.

"Terimakasih"

.

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan semua itu padaku bodoh" ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk kepala Sai yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Itu salahmu sayang" jawab Sai.

"Hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ma'af" kata Sasuke kemudian dengan nada yang sangat tulus.

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku sudah mema'afkanmu Sas, dan tanpa kau minta diriku, hatiku, aku telah menyerahkan seutuhnya padamu" jawab Sai dengan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya memandang lurus wajah Sasuke. Ia menemukan ada rasa sesal dalam ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Ma'af" sekali lagi kata itu meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Sasuke.

Sai beringsut menuju wajah Sasuke, dan mengecup singkat bibir orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" Sasuke membuka suara lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan siapa mayat itu, wajahmu.." Kata Sasuke menggantung dan jemari tangannya menelusuri lekuk wajah Sai, yang sangat berbeda dengan Sai yang ia kenal dulu, tapi jiwa dalam raga itu tetap Sai yang ia kenal dulu.

"Jika aku menceritakannya, kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Sai. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajah Sai.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke mantap.

.

"Kabuto-san, aku mohon, bantu aku" Seorang dokter muda yang dipanggil kabuto itu hanya menatap ragu pada pemuda di depannya yang meminta hal yang penuh resiko dan terbilang gila. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa, ia ingin agar dokter muda itu mengoperasi wajahnya setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan dari hasil percobaan bunuh dirinya, dan lebih gila lagi pemuda itu meminta sang dokter untuk membuat kamuflase kematiannya. Yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana pemuda itu sangat yakin bahwa ia tak akan mati dengan rencana konyolnya itu, terjun ke dasar sungai.

"Baiklah, itupun karena kau anak Danzo, dan aku berhutang banyak pada keluargamu" kata dokter muda itu pada akhirnya. Ia memang mengenal ayah pemuda itu, Danzo, ia adalah orang tua angkat kabuto yang membantunya hidup dan bersekolah hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang dokter muda ahli bedah yang terkenal.

.

Sasuke menahan gertakan giginya yang geram mendengar penjelasan Sai.

"Kau marah Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab jujur, namun wajahnya tidak menampakkan kemarahan.

"Ya, aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang membuatmu seperti ini"

" "

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya?" tanya Sasuke kamudian.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan posisi seperti ini 'kan?" Sai menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya, posisi yang ia mahsud adalah posisi ia sebagai seme, dan sebenarnya Sai itu adalah seme yang sebenarnya, ia hanya mengalah dan menyerahkan posisi itu pada Sasuke, karena ia ingin Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada Sasuke.

"Aku rasa, menjadi ukemu bukan ide yang buruk" jawab Sasuke disertai senyumnya yang mengembang. Dan lagi, kedua insan itu saling berpaut, menyempurnakan serpihan-serpihan perasaan yang telah terkumpul menjadi satu, cinta.

.

.

.FIN.

#hiks hiks, akhirnya tamatlah sudah fik Gaje ini,, gimana gimana? Aneh ya? Ma'af, saya susah dapat kemistrinya si *alesan* Yosh,, saya mau tau pendapat reader semua..

-Review ya -


End file.
